Yogscast Wiki:Wiki Staff
This page lists the upper access level staff of the Yogscast Wiki. The purpose of this article is to provide a list of members on this site in which users may inquire and provide suggestions to regarding specific areas of concern. To be a part of the Wiki Staff, please visit the Rights Requests page. Bureaucrats Administrators Rollbackers Discussion Moderators Inactive/Retired Members Inactive members are members of the Wiki Staff Team who have not edited within a month of their last edit and are therefore classed as "Inactive" users. These users don't count towards the user amount limit in their group and users will be added back to their groups if they become active again by editing three times within, at maximum, a month of each other. Retired members are members of the Wiki Staff Team who no longer edit on the wiki and/or no longer wish/are unable to fulfill their role on the team and are therefore classed as "Retired" users. Yogscast Affiliated Members These members are either part of the Yogscast family or have participated directly as a moderator or an associate or the Yogscast. History of the Wiki Staff Team ImageSize = width:700 height:1000 PlotArea = left:100 bottom:100 top:0 right:10 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2011 till:01/06/2016 Colors = id:bureaucrat value:yellow legend:Bureaucrat id:admin value:green legend:Admin id:rollback value:red legend:Rollbacker id:chatmod value:blue legend:Chat Moderator id:forummod value:skyblue legend:Forum Moderator id:user value:teal legend:Registered User id:otheraccount value:orange legend:As a Different Account id:inactive value:rgb(0.9,0.9,0.9) legend:Inactive id:blocked value:rgb(0.7,0.7,0.7) legend:Blocked id:filler value:white legend:Unregistered id:minor value:rgb(0.8,0.8,0.8) id:header value:rgb(0.64,0.64,0.64) id:htext value:rgb(1,1,1) TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:1 ScaleMajor = gridcolor:minor increment:1 start:01/01/2011 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:01/01/2011 BarData = bar:H2011 bar:Peva text: "Peva3" bar:Lady text: "LadyFajra" bar:Simson text: "GL Simson" bar:Euvel text: "Euvel" bar:Aeth text: "Aethelhelm" bar:Space text: "Space Jam" bar:Brainsbeer text: "Brainsbeer" bar:JT text: "SnowyNix" bar:Nixeu text: "Nixeu" bar:Wolfii text: "Wolfii" bar:Dyneslott text: "Dyneslott" bar:H2012 bar:Frozen text: "Frozen Jese" bar:Toast text: "Supertoastfairy" bar:Elite text: "Soldier Elite" bar:Dark text: "DarknightWolf" bar:Shiplord text: "Shiplord13" bar:Shadow text: "ShadowAuraInnes" bar:Lightning text: "LightningD" bar:Tkaia text: "TkaiaWolf" bar:Adamo text: "Adamo Magus" bar:Redharlow text: "Redharlow 95" bar:Mister text: "MisterGryphon" bar:Penguin text: "Thepenguin9" bar:Xas text: "Xasparaz" bar:Gamer text: "Gamerboy555" bar:Kalse text: "Kalse1229" bar:Swampin text: "SwampinBlazes" bar:Tower text: "Tower12346" bar:H2013 bar:Dragon text: "Dragonofelder" bar:Jayden text: "JaydenKieran" bar:Game text: "Game Console" bar:Neena text: "Totallyneena" bar:Black text: "BLACK OUT" bar:Thin text: "ThinWhiteMale" bar:Abi text: "AbiHaines" bar:MaX text: "MaXintoshPro" bar:Junior text: "OrangeStripes Jr" bar:Lemonz text: "Lemonz699612345" bar:Naru text: "NaruT0M" bar:Cyber text: "Cyber-Funk" bar:Elfdemon text: "Elfdemon101" bar:Juntapp text: "SheepishJun" bar:H2014 bar:Replyz text: "Noreplyz" bar:Spag text: "Spagheti" bar:Gav text: "Gavalar" bar:H2015 bar:Shuffler text: "Shufflertoxin" bar:Zaka text: "ZakaSonza" PlotData= width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:H2011 color:header textcolor:htext width:15 shift:(50,-5) fontsize:m from:01/01/2011 till:end text:"Staff from 2011" bar:H2012 color:header textcolor:htext width:15 shift:(50,-5) fontsize:m from:01/01/2011 till:end text:"Staff from 2012" bar:H2013 color:header textcolor:htext width:15 shift:(50,-5) fontsize:m from:01/01/2011 till:end text:"Staff from 2013" bar:H2014 color:header textcolor:htext width:15 shift:(50,-5) fontsize:m from:01/01/2011 till:end text:"Staff from 2014" bar:H2015 color:header textcolor:htext width:15 shift:(50,-5) fontsize:m from:01/01/2011 till:end text:"Staff from 2015" bar:Peva from:01/01/2011 till:05/03/2011 color:filler bar:Peva from:05/03/2011 till:26/03/2011 color:bureaucrat bar:Peva from:26/03/2011 till:30/01/2013 color:blocked bar:Peva from:30/01/2013 till:end color:inactive bar:Lady from:07/03/2011 till:12/03/2011 color:user bar:Lady from:12/03/2011 till:31/10/2011 color:admin bar:Lady from:31/10/2011 till:end color:inactive bar:Simson from:05/03/2011 till:11/05/2011 color:user bar:Simson from:12/03/2011 till:31/10/2011 color:admin bar:Simson from:01/11/2011 till:end color:inactive bar:Euvel from:05/03/2011 till:11/05/2011 color:user bar:Euvel from:12/03/2011 till:31/10/2011 color:admin bar:Euvel from:01/11/2011 till:end color:inactive bar:Aeth from:05/03/2011 till:24/10/2011 color:user bar:Aeth from:24/10/2011 till:09/09/2012 color:inactive bar:Aeth from:09/09/2012 till:14/09/2012 color:user bar:Aeth from:14/09/2012 till:02/06/2013 color:admin bar:Aeth from:03/06/2013 till:30/07/2014 color:bureaucrat bar:Aeth from:31/07/2014 till:end color:inactive bar:Dyneslott from:08/11/2011 till:26/03/2012 color:bureaucrat bar:Dyneslott from:27/03/2012 till:11/11/2012 color:blocked bar:Dyneslott from:12/11/2012 till:17/11/2012 color:user bar:Dyneslott from:18/11/2012 till:end color:inactive bar:Nixeu from:21/07/2011 till:07/03/2012 color:user bar:Nixeu from:08/03/2012 till:10/12/2013 color:bureaucrat bar:Nixeu from:11/12/2013 till:end color:inactive bar:Brainsbeer from:29/05/2011 till:17/03/2012 color:user bar:Brainsbeer from:18/03/2012 till:30/07/2014 color:admin bar:Brainsbeer from:31/07/2014 till:end color:inactive bar:Wolfii from:14/09/2011 till:17/03/2012 color:user bar:Wolfii from:18/03/2012 till:03/04/2012 color:admin bar:Wolfii from:04/04/2012 till:end color:inactive bar:Frozen from:17/04/2012 till:23/06/2012 color:user bar:Frozen from:24/06/2012 till:26/06/2012 color:chatmod bar:Frozen from:27/06/2012 till:16/01/2014 color:admin bar:Frozen from:17/01/2014 till:end color:inactive bar:Elite from:15/07/2012 till:23/08/2012 color:user bar:Elite from:24/08/2012 till:09/11/2012 color:admin bar:Elite from:10/11/2012 till:end color:bureaucrat bar:Tkaia from:20/08/2012 till:04/09/2012 color:user bar:Tkaia from:05/09/2012 till:25/09/2012 color:chatmod bar:Tkaia from:26/09/2012 till:21/02/2014 color:admin bar:Tkaia from:22/02/2014 till:end color:inactive bar:JT from:05/06/2011 till:12/10/2012 color:user bar:JT from:13/10/2012 till:02/01/2013 color:chatmod bar:JT from:03/01/2013 till:02/08/2013 color:admin bar:JT from:03/08/2013 till:19/05/2014 color:inactive bar:JT from:20/05/2014 till:12/10/2014 color:admin bar:JT from:12/10/2014 till:end color:inactive bar:Lightning from:16/08/2012 till:12/11/2012 color:user bar:Lightning from:13/11/2012 till:23/12/2012 color:rollback bar:Lightning from:24/12/2012 till:26/02/2013 color:chatmod bar:Lightning from:27/02/2013 till:29/04/2013 color:admin bar:Lightning from:30/04/2013 till:end color:blocked bar:Game from:07/03/2013 till:01/05/2013 color:user bar:Game from:02/05/2013 till:16/05/2013 color:admin bar:Game from:17/05/2013 till:end color:blocked bar:Junior from:17/06/2013 till:21/06/2013 color:user bar:Junior from:17/06/2013 till:11/02/2014 color:admin bar:Junior from:12/02/2014 till:31/05/2014 color:inactive bar:Junior from:31/05/2014 till:30/07/2014 color:admin bar:Junior from:31/07/2014 till:11/10/2014 color:inactive bar:Junior from: 11/10/2014 till:end color:admin bar:Mister from:04/11/2012 till:30/11/2012 color:user bar:Mister from:01/12/2012 till:26/12/2012 color:rollback bar:Mister from:27/12/2012 till:end color:inactive bar:Space from:07/03/2011 till:14/12/2012 color:user bar:Space from:15/12/2012 till:22/12/2012 color:chatmod bar:Space from:23/12/2012 till:end color:inactive bar:Dark from:19/07/2012 till:16/01/2013 color:user bar:Dark from:17/01/2013 till:14/03/2013 color:rollback bar:Dark from:15/03/2013 till:end color:inactive bar:Redharlow from:28/10/2012 till:16/01/2013 color:user bar:Redharlow from:17/01/2013 till:19/01/2014 color:rollback bar:Redharlow from:20/01/2014 till:end color:inactive bar:Gamer from:10/12/2012 till:07/02/2013 color:user bar:Gamer from:08/02/2013 till:31/03/2013 color:chatmod bar:Gamer from:01/04/2013 till:08/08/2013 color:admin bar:Gamer from:09/08/2013 till:end color:inactive bar:Shiplord from:20/07/2012 till:13/02/2013 color:user bar:Shiplord from:14/02/2013 till:04/05/2013 color:rollback bar:Shiplord from:05/05/2013 till:31/03/2014 color:chatmod bar:Shiplord from:01/04/2014 till:19/03/2015 color:admin bar:Shiplord from:19/03/2015 till:end color:inactive bar:Toast from:25/06/2012 till:14/02/2013 color:user bar:Toast from:15/02/2013 till:26/02/2013 color:rollback bar:Toast from:27/02/2013 till:15/03/2013 color:chatmod bar:Toast from:16/03/2013 till:23/03/2014 color:admin bar:Toast from:24/03/2014 till:18/05/2014 color:inactive bar:Toast from:19/05/2014 till:30/07/2014 color:admin bar:Toast from:31/07/2014 till:end color:inactive bar:Jayden from:04/02/2013 till:24/03/2013 color:user bar:Jayden from:25/03/2013 till:31/03/2013 color:rollback bar:Jayden from:01/04/2013 till:14/05/2013 color:chatmod bar:Jayden from:15/05/2013 till:28/05/2013 color:admin bar:Jayden from:29/05/2013 till:end color:blocked bar:Xas from:15/11/2012 till:07/04/2013 color:user bar:Xas from:08/04/2013 till:30/04/2013 color:rollback bar:Xas from:01/05/2013 till:14/05/2013 color:chatmod bar:Xas from:15/05/2013 till:25/02/2014 color:admin bar:Xas from:26/02/2014 till:end color:inactive bar:Penguin from:05/11/2012 till:10/05/2013 color:user bar:Penguin from:11/05/2013 till:07/08/2013 color:rollback bar:Penguin from:08/08/2013 till:20/04/2014 color:inactive bar:Penguin from:21/04/2014 till:30/07/2014 color:rollback bar:Penguin from:31/07/2014 till:end color:inactive bar:Dragon from:13/01/2013 till:10/05/2013 color:user bar:Dragon from:11/05/2013 till:31/05/2013 color:rollback bar:Dragon from:01/06/2013 till:09/06/2013 color:chatmod bar:Dragon from:10/06/2013 till:10/07/2013 color:blocked bar:Dragon from:11/07/2013 till:17/09/2013 color:rollback bar:Dragon from:18/09/2013 till:31/03/2014 color:chatmod bar:Dragon from:01/04/2014 till:18/07/2014 color:admin bar:Dragon from:19/07/2014 till:22/05/2015 color:inactive bar:Dragon from:23/05/2015 till:08/10/2015 color:admin bar:Dragon from:08/10/2015 till:end color:inactive bar:Neena from:24/03/2013 till:10/05/2013 color:user bar:Neena from:11/05/2013 till:31/05/2013 color:rollback bar:Neena from:01/06/2013 till:21/07/2013 color:chatmod bar:Neena from:22/07/2013 till:27/08/2014 color:admin bar:Neena from:27/08/2014 till:13/03/2015 color:bureaucrat bar:Neena from:13/03/2015 till:end color:inactive bar:Black from:22/04/2013 till:10/05/2013 color:user bar:Black from:11/05/2013 till:01/07/2013 color:rollback bar:Black from:02/07/2013 till:03/08/2013 color:chatmod bar:Black from:04/08/2013 till:09/10/2015 color:inactive bar:Black from:09/10/2015 till:09/01/2016 color:chatmod bar:Black from:09/01/2016 till:end color:inactive bar:Adamo from:26/09/2012 till:28/05/2013 color:user bar:Adamo from:29/05/2013 till:05/02/2014 color:rollback bar:Adamo from:06/02/2014 till:end color:inactive bar:Tower from:03/01/2013 till:29/06/2013 color:user bar:Tower from:30/06/2013 till:11/07/2013 color:rollback bar:Tower from:12/07/2013 till:14/08/2013 color:chatmod bar:Tower from:15/08/2013 till:13/02/2014 color:admin bar:Tower from:14/02/2014 till:30/05/2014 color:inactive bar:Tower from:30/05/2014 till:30/07/2014 color:admin bar:Tower from:31/07/2014 till:end color:inactive bar:Thin from:05/05/2013 till:30/10/2013 color:user bar:Thin from:31/10/2013 till:11/11/2013 color:rollback bar:Thin from:12/11/2013 till:01/01/2014 color:chatmod bar:Thin from:02/01/2014 till:21/04/2014 color:admin bar:Thin from:22/04/2014 till:end color:bureaucrat bar:Swampin from:13/12/2012 till:16/11/2013 color:user bar:Swampin from:17/11/2013 till:30/07/2014 color:rollback bar:Swampin from:31/07/2014 till:end color:inactive bar:Abi from:14/05/2013 till:02/12/2013 color:user bar:Abi from:03/12/2013 till:30/07/2014 color:rollback bar:Abi from:31/07/2014 till:end color:inactive bar:Elfdemon from:12/10/2013 till:28/02/2014 color:user bar:Elfdemon from:01/03/2014 till:07/03/2014 color:rollback bar:Elfdemon from:08/03/2014 till:05/08/2014 color:chatmod bar:Elfdemon from:05/08/2014 till:17/08/2014 color:rollback bar:Elfdemon from:17/08/2014 till:19/06/2015 color:admin bar:Elfdemon from:20/06/2015 till:end color:inactive bar:Juntapp from:26/10/2013 till:28/02/2014 color:user bar:Juntapp from:01/03/2014 till:08/03/2014 color:rollback bar:Juntapp from:09/03/2014 till:05/06/2014 color:chatmod bar:Juntapp from:06/06/2014 till:14/01/2015 color:inactive bar:Juntapp from:14/01/2015 till:17/01/2015 color:chatmod bar:Juntapp from:17/01/2015 till:17/03/2015 color:admin bar:Juntapp from:17/03/2015 till:end color:inactive bar:Kalse from:11/12/2012 till:31/03/2014 color:user bar:Kalse from:01/04/2014 till:06/06/2014 color:rollback bar:Kalse from:07/06/2014 till:end color:inactive bar:Lemonz from:12/08/2013 till:31/03/2014 color:user bar:Lemonz from:01/04/2014 till:06/06/2014 color:rollback bar:Lemonz from:08/06/2014 till:24/07/2014 color:inactive bar:Lemonz from:24/07/2014 till:26/11/2014 color:rollback bar:Lemonz from:26/11/2014 till:end color:inactive bar:Naru from:21/09/2013 till:08/09/2015 color:user bar:Naru from:14/11/2013 till:05/04/2014 color:inactive bar:Naru from:05/04/2014 till:27/05/2014 color:user bar:Naru from:27/05/2014 till:12/07/2014 color:inactive bar:Naru from:12/07/2014 till:08/09/2014 color:user bar:Naru from:08/09/2014 till:18/09/2014 color:inactive bar:Naru from:18/09/2014 till:30/11/2014 color:user bar:Naru from:30/12/2014 till:07/09/2015 color:inactive bar:Naru from:07/09/2015 till:08/09/2015 color:user bar:Naru from:08/09/2015 till:01/01/2016 color:chatmod bar:Naru from:07/09/2015 till:end color:inactive bar:Shadow from:28/08/2011 till:15/08/2012 color:otheraccount bar:Shadow from:15/08/2012 till:05/02/2013 color:user bar:Shadow from:05/02/2013 till:09/03/2014 color:inactive bar:Shadow from:09/03/2014 till:19/07/2014 color:user bar:Shadow from:19/07/2014 till:05/08/2014 color:rollback bar:Shadow from:05/08/2014 till:28/08/2014 color:chatmod bar:Shadow from:28/08/2014 till:27/05/2015 color:admin bar:Shadow from:28/05/2015 till:end color:bureaucrat bar:Cyber from:08/10/2013 till:05/08/2014 color:user bar:Cyber from:05/08/2014 till:21/08/2014 color:chatmod bar:Cyber from:21/08/2014 till:25/06/2015 color:rollback bar:Cyber from:25/06/2015 till:end color:inactive bar:MaX from:12/06/2013 till:12/10/2014 color:user bar:MaX from:12/10/2014 till:10/01/2015 color:chatmod bar:MaX from:10/01/2015 till:16/02/2015 color:inactive bar:MaX from:16/02/2015 till:18/04/2015 color:chatmod bar:MaX from:18/04/2015 till:end color:inactive bar:Replyz from:16/10/2014 till:23/11/2014 color:user bar:Replyz from:23/11/2014 till:17/01/2015 color:chatmod bar:Replyz from:17/01/2015 till:10/07/2015 color:rollback bar:Replyz from:10/07/2015 till:end color:admin bar:Spag from:25/10/2014 till:13/02/2015 color:user bar:Spag from:13/02/2015 till:07/06/2015 color:chatmod bar:Spag from:07/06/2015 till:end color:forummod bar:Gav from:14/12/2014 till:27/03/2015 color:user bar:Gav from:27/03/2015 till:04/06/2015 color:chatmod bar:Gav from:04/06/2015 till:17/08/2015 color:rollback bar:Gav from:17/08/2015 till:end color:admin bar:Shuffler from:29/06/2015 till:31/07/2015 color:user bar:Shuffler from:31/07/2015 till:29/08/2015 color:chatmod bar:Shuffler from:29/08/2015 till:29/09/2015 color:forummod bar:Shuffler from:29/09/2015 till:29/10/2015 color:rollback bar:Shuffler from:29/10/2015 till:end color:admin bar:Zaka from:08/11/2015 till:08/12/2015 color:user bar:Zaka from:08/12/2015 till:19/01/2016 color:chatmod bar:Zaka from:19/01/2016 till:16/04/2016 color:forummod bar:Zaka from:16/04/2016 till:end color:rollback Joining the Wiki Staff Team In order to be promoted to a Chat Moderator, a history of zero violation of the Wiki Policy and Chat Policy is required. Frequent edits and activity is also necessary to provide the contributions and responsibility of a staff member to the Wiki. Yogscast members or users associated with the Yogscast don't count towards the user amount limit in their group. Please note that we have a limit for the maximum amount of Administrators and Bureaucrats as listed below: *'Bureaucrat Limit: 4 3/4' *'Administrator Limit: 10 4/10' *'Rollbacker Limit: No Limit 1' *'Discussions Moderator Limit: No Limit 2' *'Chat Moderator Limit: No Limit 1' Applications for Wiki Staff must be posted on the Rights Requests page. Who To Contact General Wiki Issues: All staff members Wiki Suggestions, Feedback or Criticism: Soldier Elite, ShadowAuraInnes (Bureaucrats) Technical Wiki Issues: '''Shufflertoxin, Noreplyz (Administrators) '''Wiki Layout and Design: Soldier Elite (Bureaucrat), Gavalar (Administrator) Editing/Writing: Soldier Elite, ShadowAuraInnes (Bureaucrats) Noreplyz, Gavalar (Administrators) User Rights Management: '''Soldier Elite, ShadowAuraInnes (Bureaucrats) '''Wiki Moderation/Bans: ShadowAuraInnes (Bureaucrat) Chat Moderation/Bans: 'Noreplyz, Gavalar (Administrators) '''Forum Moderation: 'Shufflertoxin, Gavalar (Administrators) '''Help with the Wiki Social Media Accounts: Gavalar (Administrator), ShadowAuraInnes (Bureaucrat) Category:Community Category:Site administration